No es como parece
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: El tiempo sigue su curso, no hay muchos grandes cambios y sus verdaderas intenciones siguen borrosas ante todos. Sin embargo, un peligroso enemigo regresara desde su muerte y ahora, deberán estar mas unidos que nunca si quieren sobrevivir y proteger lo mas valioso que poseen. "Ellas no nacieron para sus contiendas entre hermanos" había dicho. Nada en "ellos" es como lo parece.Jamas
1. Prologo

**Notas: ni Inuyasha o sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **No es como parece**

 **Prologo**

Desde hace miles de años, más atrás de lo que muchos son capaces de recordar, los yokai se han enfrentado entre sí en su búsquedas por poder, ajenos a los humanos y sus problemas "mínimos" ante sus ojos.

Las reglas eran simples, solo aquellos más aptos serian capaces de liderar, mientras el resto debía someterse y tragarse sus ambiciones junto a su orgullo, por el bien de todos.

Uno de los más grandes líderes de la historia, fue alguien reconocido como Inu no Taisho, el mayor señor de las tierras del Oeste, que por varios siglos había sabido mantener su puesto de la forma más honorable jamás antes vista. El no era como "uno más del montón".

Su poder era grande, así como su honor y…su corazón. Y fue debido a esto último, que nunca faltaron aquellos que parecían insatisfechos con el arriba y trataron de derrocarlo.

Jamás lo lograron…seria otro, quien sería el que lo arrastraría hacia su muerte, pero esa historia ya todos lo sabían…

Pero…lo que nadie más sabia era que uno de sus más fieros enemigos planeaba regresar y cobrar su venganza, sin importar que su antiguo rival ya no existiera…para este ser, mientras la sucia sangre del general caminara por este mundo, jamás estaría satisfecho…

Confiaba en que nadie podría detenerlo esta vez….especialmente teniendo en cuenta que nadie lo vería venir….

…o eso creía.

Muy lejos de los infiernos donde aun seguía atrapado, había alguien. O mejor dicho, un par que si lo esperaba.

Llevaban siglos atentos y preparándose para el regreso de aquel terrible enemigo, ultimando hasta el más mínimo detalle para que nadie inesperado sucediera.

Allí, en medio de una vacía oscuridad, un _**ser**_ sintió el infierno temblar, como un aviso hacia lo no muy lejano que se acercaba.

Sonrió.

 _Con que….ya es hora…._

Hizo un gesto de fastidio preguntándose con que excusa iba a lograr convencer a su "señor" que regresaran a aquella aldea. No tenia caso hacer nada si "todos" no estaban enterados sobre lo que sucedía.

 _Oh…pero ella siempre es útil para esto…._

Rio recordando a cierta niña humana de gentil sonrisa aunque…quizás ya no era justo llamarla "niña" en la actualidad.

Tranquilamente dejo a un lado sus pensamientos al oír a alguien acercarse. Al parecer su "nuevo" _kohai_ también se había percatado de lo que sintió.

Eso lo alegro un poco, significaba que ya se estaba acostumbrando totalmente a sus instintos y obligaciones.

Eso era perfecto, odiaría estar de niñera en un futuro tan errático como el que les esperaba a partir de ahora.

_...sentiste eso…?-escucho aquella voz a su espalda.-…hay que avisarle al amo…

No volteo a verlo pero sonrió respirando hondo con una calma casi envidiable.

_descuida…yo me encargare de eso….-aseguro con parsimonia.

_pero…

_ _Bakusaiga…_ te preocupas demasiado….-mascullo con fastidio, logrando que su acompañante se callara.

Jamás debían dudar de su facilidad de convencimiento, por algo había llegado tan lejos como hasta ahora, no?

Al mismo tiempo, mientras terminaba su recorrido de rutina, el dai yokai que había heredado el puesto de aquel general tan formidable se detenía de golpe, asustando un poco al renacuajo que lo acompañaba.

_waa! S-sucede algo, amo bonito?! –pregunto apresuradamente, notando el ceño fruncido de su señor.

Le era tan extraño. Luego de tantos años finalmente….Tenseiga estaba palpitando violentamente.

Cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo el hedor a muerte en el ambiente, como amenazante de un terrible enemigo acercándose lentamente.

Gruño por lo bajo volteando en sus talones apresuradamente. Ese aroma….se dirigía a un lugar en especifico.

_a-amo! A donde vamos?!-chillo el pequeño demonio aferrándose a su estola, en un intento desesperado para no ser dejado atrás.

Su señor simplemente apresuro la velocidad mascullando algo inentendible.

Debía ir por Rin cuanto antes.

Muy lejos allí, en una aldea de humanos muy cercana al pozo de huesos; cierto hanyo también noto esa extraña y pesada sensación, pero no le dio tanta importancia como debería. Aunque no negaría que sentía a tessaiga algo inquieta.

Mucho más adelante, cuando viera a Totosai acercarse presuroso a su hogar sabría que quizás no debió hacer eso.

 _ **El milagro no sucederá….y ellos nunca ganaran…**_

 **Notas finales: hola! Este es mi primer trabajo con este fandom, espero que les haya gustado owo**

 **Debo advertir desde ya que todo esto se manejara como después del final del manga (así que si no has visto el final real de la serie, en kanketsu-hen, aviso que te arriesgas a ciertos spoiler)**

 **Por otra parte, quienes ya lo hayan visto, quizás ya tengan una pista de quienes habían conversado antes de la aparición de Seshoumaru en la trama.**

 **Espero les haya gustado! Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Notas: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko-sensei owo**

 **No es como parece**

 **Cap. 1: Felicidad no tan perfecta.**

 **++++Totosai+++++**

El viejo herrero se encontraba terminando su último trabajo para su entrega, cuándo repentinamente sintió algo raro.

_uh?...y esto…?-miro sus herramientas y casi, juraría que las sintió tintinear por algo.

Para cualquiera, algo como aquello no debía significar nada lejano a quizás, el movimiento del viento o incluso, un leve temblar; pero para alguien que ya había vivido y visto, más que suficiente, enardeciendo sus años de experiencia, podría llegar a ver más allá de simples trivialidades.

"Esto…me es algo familiar pero…de donde será?" pensó por un instante, antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa y terror.

_n-no….n-no puede ser….-balbuceo cuando oscuras memorias golpearon su mente, dándole escalofríos. Ya recordaba de quien, o de "que" provenía esa fría y oscura presencia que hacía, incluso a objetos sin vida, estremecerse.

Solo había sentido algo como esto una vez, cientos de años atrás, cuando el General Perro solía solicitar sus servicios de herrería.

….y aquella vez, no podría decir que todo tuvo un "final feliz".

Trago grueso alistando algunas de sus herramientas. Si sus sospechas eran realmente infundadas, entonces debía ir a verlos y comentárselos.

Suspiro con cansancio. Solo Inu no Taisho era capaz de dejarle en sus manos, tantos recados a sus malcriados hijos, arriesgando su pellejo con el pésimo carácter que ambos se cargaban.

Solo esperaba que en esta ocasión las cosas no se pusieran tensas de nuevo. A pesar de estar ligeramente consciente de que ambos habían "resuelto diferencias" tiempo atrás, nunca se sabía cuando podían amanecer de malas y decidir destruirse mutuamente (y a quien sea que estuviera cerca).

Volvió a suspirar con cierto fastidio. Cuantas veces tendría que seguir enredado con personas tan peligrosas?

_este tipo de cosas me quita años de vida…-se queja tronando su hombro agotado.

Era oficial, consideraría unas vacaciones una vez que salieran de esta.

 **+++++Aldea++++++++++++++**

Un día nuevo daba inicio, con los primeros rayos del sol acariciando el horizonte y el trinar de los pájaros suavizando el ambiente; y con ello, despertaba Kagome Higurashi de un humor exquisito.

Ya hacia menos de 2 años desde que llego para quedarse permanentemente en el Sengoku, por lo cual no podría estar más agradecida por su decisión. Estaba con el hombre que amaba, había vuelto a ver a sus queridos amigos, y quien sabe, quizás en un futuro no muy lejano seguiría los pasos de la exterminadora y tendría pequeños hanyou corriendo por la aldea.

No puede evitar sonrojarse ante aquel pensamiento. No negaría que su relación con Inuyasha iba por buen rumbo, pero por alguna razón en los últimos meses se habían estancado sin llegar a nada demasiado serio, cosa que en cierta forma le extrañaba.

De ser, literalmente, una bestia sedienta de ella, había pasado a mantener cierta distancia de ella, que si bien no llegaba a la total frialdad o indiferencia, la dejaban algo incomoda.

Suspiro tratando de no dejar que aquello la desanimara. Ya no era una niña, no debía ver fantasmas donde no había nada. Seguramente todo era solo un malentendido, que tarde o temprano lograría aclarar con el mayor.

Si! Ser positiva era lo mejor. Pero por ahora, dejaría de pensar en ello, se le estaba haciendo tarde para sus lecciones con la anciana Kaede. Quién diría que aquella mujer tan madura pudiera enseñarle aun más de su nueva misión como la sacerdotisa de la aldea.

No era un secreto para nadie que esta, había seguido los pasos de su hermana y anterior encarnación de la joven, Kikyo, por lo que sus habilidades como sucesora no eran decepcionantes en lo absoluto. Si bien, Kaede no igualaba el poder y habilidad de su hermana mayor, no quedaba atrás y llenaba todas las expectativas de los aldeanos y de la misma Kagome.

Y esa mañana, no fue la excepción.

_de verdad no tengo como agradecerle anciana Kaede…me ha ayudado mucho-sonrió la azabache mientras terminaban de buscar en algunas llevar medicinales.

La anciana sonrió.

_no te preocupes. Tu e Inuyasha también nos han ayudado mucho, esto realmente no es nada…-comenta tranquila. Si era sincera, nunca se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de enseñarle algo a Kagome, estaba tan llena de talento natural que sus enseñanzas no eran tan necesarias, la experiencia y el tiempo ayudarían mas a la joven sacerdotisa.

Pero por otra parte no negaría que se sentía a gusto ayudando en lo que podía. Le traía muchos recuerdos de su propia niñez, cuando acompañaba a su hermana a los campos a recolectar hierbas y esta le iba enseñando de todo un poco. Lo mismo le sucedía cuando estaba en compañía de Rin.

Sin duda, una manera peculiar y nostálgica de pasar el tiempo.

La azabache sonrió pensando en su familia, algo triste por no poder verlos, pero nada arrepentida de su decisión. Quizás no era exactamente lo mismo, pero sentía que tenía a parte de su familia en el Sengoku y ya se había acostumbrado tanto que difícilmente se creía capaz de volver a acostumbrarse a su época real.

Respiro hondo el delicioso aroma del viento mirando hacia el cielo.

_sabe….realmente extraño mi hogar pero…se que nada se compara con esto….-suspira- y aun así…-se muerde los labios rehusándose a admitir aquello que también había comenzado a aquejarla desde hacía un tiempo.

A la anciana, no le costó mucho entenderla y miro hacia el cielo.

_...estas nostálgica?

_algo así creo…-vuelve a suspirar algo pensativa-…está mal , cierto?-murmura, con cierto sentimiento de culpa.

_porque lo estaría? Es lo normal….a todos les pasa alguna vez…es cosa de la vida…-comenta con algo de sabiduría, propia de sus años de experiencia-….a mí me suelte suceder lo mismo, a todos, incluso a Rin….

_enserio…?-le miro con sorpresa. No esperaba aquello, especialmente de la jovencita Rin, aunque no negaría que las palabras recibidas le brindaron gran alivio.

Kagome sonrió un poco más tranquila consigo misma. Si era sincera, creía que sentirse así era algo cruel e hipócrita, considerando lo mucho que había sufrido al extrañar a Inuyasha y a sus amigos cuando aún estaba en su época, preocupando en aquel entonces a su madre, abuelo y hermano; como para ahora experimentar algo así. La nueva aptitud inesperada de su esposo tampoco le ayudaba mucho y no tenía a muchas personas para hablar sobre ello.

De hecho, hasta entonces, la anciana Kaede era la primera persona a la cual se lo había comentado, quizás por la sensación de seguridad y confianza que le inspiraba. No sabía del todo el porqué, pero sentía que si ansiaba buen consejo y discreción, ella era la más indicada.

No era que sus demás amigos no pudieran brindarle lo mismo, pero las situaciones era algo complicadas. Sango era una gran amiga, pero últimamente estaba muy estresada cuidando a sus hijos, no quería molestarla por algo así. Con Miroku las cosas eran similares, aunque era consciente de que también podría darle buenos consejos. Shippou había madurado un poco con los años, pero no estaba segura si podría ayudarla; además de que aunque sonara cruel, sabía que contarle al niño sus problemas, era como desear que toda la aldea se enterara.

Con la anciana Kaede sentía una confianza y comodidad, que sin lugar a dudas le recordaba cuando hablaba con su abuelo, dándole una sensación cálida y llena de seguridad. Realmente en su mente, a veces fantaseaba que de haber conocido a su propia abuela, su sentir había sido el mismo. Esta había muerto mucho antes de siquiera haber nacido, pero su madre y abuelo siempre hablaban maravillas de ella, mencionándole que de haberse conocido, se habrían llevado muy bien. Con ella, sentía que podría preguntarle lo que sea, y que, aun sin tener conocimiento total del tema, la anciana sabría que responder. Sin duda, alguien amable y confiable, aunque en ocasiones su propia autoestima la quisiera engañar haciéndole pensar que quizás, solo eran cercanas por el recuerdo de Kikyo que vivía en ella; pero eso ya era parte de un pasado superado.

Inuyasha era de confianza, pero precisamente porque no quería molestarlo o peor, sonar malagradecida de estar a su lado, era que no podía hablar con él al respecto. Y en cuanto a Rin, bueno. Hasta el momento no creía que la joven niña pudiese comprenderla del todo (a pesar de siempre oír curiosa las historias de su época, no las entendía del todo al parecer) aunque el último dato que la anciana Kaede le había facilitado sobre su ánimo, la hacía realmente dudar de su anterior pensamiento.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no podía evitar preguntarse….

….a que se debería la nostalgia de Rin?

Cualquier pregunta que amenazaba salir de sus labios para su acompañante, cayó al instante en que una explosión se escucho a las afueras de la aldea, proveniente de una energía muy familiar.

Frunció el ceño al ver a lo lejos la inconfundible "mancha roja" de su esposo y apresuro el paso junto a la anciana Kaede.

"ese tonto…que está haciendo ahora?!" pensó molesta; aunque en teoría, ya algo acostumbrada. Su vida seguía siendo una aventura cada día, especialmente acompañada de aquel hanyo de malos hábitos.

Pero bueno, eso también formaba parte de lo que amaba de él.

 **Notas finales: hola! Comenzamos con el primer capi de esta historia n-n Perdón si no se siente toda la emoción ni parece que introduzca del todo el nudo del fic del todo, pero quería dar un inicio y dejar claras las situaciones de los personajes y no irme tan rápido y brusco a todo xD pero descuiden! En el siguiente comenzaran a ir de a poco, aclarándose las cosas a su tiempo. (además, aun faltan introducir a los demás personajes xD)**

 **Por cierto, las parejas ya están definidas en su mayoría, puesto que eso sucede al final del manga: por ello, Inuyasha x Kagome ya es 100%, ya van por algo más serio, Miroku ya tiene hijos con Sango, entre otras cosas xD Mientras que, por otro lado, iré desarrollando otras en el fic, como serian el Seshoumaru x Rin (no! No me importa la mayoría de edad o que ella sea humana o si la ve como una hija, en este fic habrá romance entre ellos! Owo Lo aclaro porque hay quienes no les gusta mucho esta pareja y prefieren Kohaku x Rin o Shippuo x Rin, lo cual….no me gusta xD no los odio, pero no me terminan por convencer –w- sorry)**

 **Sobre porque Kagome parece desconfiar de Shippou, se basa en su experiencia de cuando había peleado con Inuyasha por Koga y este, en un intento por ayudar, le fue contando a las personas de la aldea por medio de dibujos lo sucedido, ya saben, para obtener consejos, pero al final solo logró que todos estuvieran al día con el chisme xD**

 **Sobre lo de Kagome, según entendí, ella ya no podría volver a su época, debido a que el pozo dejo de funcionar y solo por una última vez le dejo volver, tomando la más difícil decisión, que si bien le dejaría volver con quien amaba, la separaría para siempre de su familia, por eso creo que quizás ella realmente a pesar de ser feliz, no puede evitar extrañar un poco a su madre, abuelo y hermanito. La escena con Kaede me pareció necesaria, mas porque no es un personaje muy tomado en cuenta y porque creo, que sin duda Kagome debió aprender mucho de ella en el tiempo que paso en el Sengoku por primera vez.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capi!(gomen! Sé que es algo corto, pero iré mejorando TuT) Acepto opiniones (respetuosas por favor -3-) y espero leerlos pronto! Review?**


End file.
